Wings High - Year 1
by Joceyb23
Summary: (Ahem) This is not Jade Mountain Academy. This is Wings High, where things are always totally, completely normal. Clay won't eat all of the tacos. Starflight won't frantically worry about exams. Tsunami and Glory will not get in a fight. But Sunny will 100% stay an innocent bean. (I do NOT own WoF)
1. Chapter 1 - Leaving Home

**I do not own WoF. Or Iphones.**

**Clay's POV**

I gulp down my breakfast and signal to my twin brother, Reed. "Come on, Reed! First day of our freshman year at Wings High."

"I know!" Reed grins. "I can't wait to meet everybody."

Pheasant, an eighth grader and the "motherly" one, is cooking bacon. She's a year younger than us but is probably more responsible than me and Reed combined. "You better hurry up if you want to catch the bus to Wings High."

"This is what we're doing. _Hurrying_." Reed groans. Sora and Crane, seventh graders and the second set of twins in our crazy family, giggle. Pheasant glares at them. Marsh, our sixth grade nerd (glasses, braces and all) begins to chuckle with Sora and Crane. Umber, the youngest and in fifth grade, falls on the floor after being overcome with giggles.

Pheasant frowns.

And where are our parents in all of this? Well…our dad left us shortly after Umber was born. I try not to think about him much. Our mom, Cattail, became super depressed after he left and mostly spends her time at her therapist, the spa, or at Aunt Asha's.

I'm basically in charge, since I was born first (two minutes before Reed) but it's really Pheasant who gets us all out of bed in the morning. We're kind of poor, due to the fact that Mom doesn't work. We all have part-time jobs, except for Umber and Marsh (that would basically be child labor).

Our amazing Aunt Asha is the main reason why we have money. She's a teacher at Wings High, and she gives us every penny she can spare.

I'm worried about my siblings. What will they do without me and Reed? Wings High is a boarding school, which means that Pheasant will be in charge.

I think Reed can sense my worry. "It'll be fine." he whispers, and I nod. Pheasant can hold up the fort, I've seen her do it.

"We better be heading out." I say. My siblings all rush over to hug me and Reed.

What would I do without them?

**Tsunami's POV**

"Please don't go, Tsunami!" Anemone cries. "I need you here!"

I sigh. "Anemone, you'll be fine without me. I'm not your personal bodyguard."

Mom stares at me, my one year old sister, Auklet, in her arms. "Your sister has a point, Tsunami. Maybe we should homeschool you just one more year…"

"No!" I say quickly. "Mom, I'm ready for real school. I bet all of the other princesses got to go to school. I bet I'm the only one who was homeschooled since the age of ten!"

Dad puts his arm around Mom. "Honey, our daughter has a point. You're going to have to let her into the real world at some point."

Mom looks up at him with wide, scared eyes. "Orca." she whispers. Dad stiffens. So does me, Anemone, and my brother, Turtle.

Orca was my older sister. She was always Mom's favorite, since she was smart, made straight As, and a talented sculptor.

When I was ten, she went to Wings High. Mom hired a fancy taxi to take her to the school, since "princesses shouldn't ride in filthy school buses".

There was a car crash. Orca and the taxi driver died.

Mom no longer trusts taxis.

I stare at her. "Please, Mom...I'm not Orca. History doesn't repeat itself. Lightning won't strike twice."

Mom hesitates, then nods.

I cheer and jump up and down. Anemone sighs, then hugs me.

"Text me _every single day_." she whispers.

"I will." I promise. I look up at Mom, Queen Coral, one of the seven High Queens of the kingdom of Pyrrhia.

A very modern kingdom. One with Iphones and high schools.

**Glory's POV**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is green with some orange, red, and blue streaks. Do I need more hair dye? I reach for another can, then stop. It looks fine.

I'm not the only one in my family who likes to experiment with their appearance. My stepbrother, Jambu, likes to dye his hair pink. _Pink_. Why not blue, or green, or purple, or yellow? But nooooo, he chose _pink_.

I'm lucky that Grandma is so cool about...well, everything. My parents and Jambu's mom (his mom was married to my dad, then they got divorced) died when we were really little, so Grandma took us in. Jambu's a year older than me.

Grandma is also one of the High Queens. Who are the High Queens? Well, they're seven women who rule together and lead the kingdom of Pyrrhia.

A few years ago, one of the Queens, Queen Oasis, died of a heart attack. See, when a Queen dies, their oldest daughter becomes the new Queen.

So Oasis's oldest daughter, Burn, became Queen. But she was bloodthirsty and wanted Pyrrhia to go to war with the other kingdom, Pantala. And we can't have _that. _

Burn's sister, Blister, killed her to spare us some peace. So Blister became the new Queen, since Burn didn't have any daughters.

Blister was worse than Burn - she attempted murder on Queen Moorhen and Queen Grandeur (Grandma). So she was executed.

The third sister, Blaze, wasn't evil like her sisters but was incredibly stupid and only cared about jewelry. The six other Queens gave her some jewels, and Blaze was more than happy to leave.

They six Queens found a woman named Thorn who was smart, strong, and resourceful. They invited her to be the seventh Queen, and she agreed.

"Come on, Glory!" Jambu yells. "The bus is gonna be here any minute!"

I rush out of the bathroom, hug Grandma, grab a slice of toast, and ran out the door, Jambu following.

**Starflight's POV**

"_Starflight_." Mom says, with a warning tone in her voice. "Put the book away. Fierceteeth will be here any minute, then you two can ride the bus together."

I roll my eyes. "Mom, Fierceteeth _hates _me. And she has her own friends. Why would I ride with her?"

Fierceteeth is my stepsister and is a year older than me. Her dad was married to my mom, but got divorced soon after Fierceteeth was born. Mom started dating Dad, and soon they were married, and later had me.

I think Fierceteeth hates me because I have both of my parents, while she just has her dad. But I didn't choose to be born into this family!

**Sunny's POV**

"Bye Mom!" I hug Mom. Wings High is going to be awesome! But I'll miss Mom so, so much! But now that she's a Queen, I guess Mom has a lot to handle.

And then there's Dad. He's awfully sick, and can't leave his bed. Mom wants to send him to the hospital, but it's just a little cold, right! Dad'll get over it. He's strong.

Oh, I didn't ever think about this...I guess I'm a princess now. Wow! That's a lot to take in. I hope that the kids at Wings High will be nice. I wonder who my roommate will be?

I hug mom again and race out the door, just as the bus pulls up.

**So….**

**Bad or okay?**

**If you review I'll give you a cookie!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Look! ^^ There's five!**

**Hm….**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Wings High

**Again, I don't own WoF or Minecraft. Also, shout out to Toounknownheart for being the first reviewer and the first to follow, and Guest for reviewing!**

**COOKIE STATS**

**Toounknownheart: (::)**

**Guest: (::)**

**Clay's POV**

I climb up the stairs and onto the school bus, Reed following. I throw myself onto an empty seat and pull out my phone. Reed slides in next to me.

There's no WiFi on the bus, and I don't ever use data (more money), so I decide to play Minecraft.

I load up a new world and immediately run around trying to kill all of the animals. "YA! Die, pigs!"

Reed glances over at me. "Dude, why are you trying to kill all the poor pigs?"

"Because I need bacon." I say, punching pigs with my digital fist.

"You had bacon this morning."

"I need more."

Reed sighs, and I turn my phone off. "So...which Wing do you want to be in?" I ask. Wings High is split up into seven different groups, or "Wings". It's chosen at random which Wing you're put in, but twins are always together. Once the oldest sibling in a family has been placed in a Wing, all of their younger siblings have to be in that Wing.

No pressure, then.

"Having any luck with those pigs?" I look up and see a girl with blond hair with a blue streak running through it leaning over the seat in front of us. Her eyes were a deep blue, and mischievousness sparkled in them.

"Um...no?" I respond. Why was she talking to me?

Reed grins. "Nope, not at all." The girl laughs. "What's your name?"

"Tsunami." She tells us. "Princess Tsunami, technically."

Reed and I gasp. She's a _princess_?

**Tsunami's POV**

Gasping is a bit overrated, I think.

The two guys just sit there and stare at me. Have they really not seen a princess before? Maybe they're poor.

"Why are you staring?" I blurt out. "Haven't you ever - I mean -"

"We...we just thought that princesses had to ride a taxi to Wings High. I didn't think they would want to ride the bus."

I laugh. "Exactly my thoughts."

I chat with the boys for awhile. Their names turn out to be Clay and Reed. I hope we're in the same Wing.

**Clay's POV**

The bus finally stops outside of a huge, marble white and gold building. A banner stretches across the top:

**WELCOME TO WINGS HIGH!**

I grin. We're finally here.

The doors of the bus open, and Reed and I run out. I wave bye to Tsunami, then follow Reed inside.

God, this place is _huge_.

I see a booth labeled: MAPS! so I rush over there and pick one up. It looks like there are five main buildings: This one, the welcome hall/office/nurse, the student dorms, the classrooms, the cafeteria/auditorium, and the gymnasium,

We all get in line for our class schedules and dorm assignments. Reed and I are almost to the front. The lady at the front desk is dealing with Tsunami.

"Name?"

"Princess Tsunami, daughter of one of the High Queens, Queen Coral." Tsunami says smoothly.

The desk lady raises an eyebrow. "Riiiiiiight...any older siblings?"

Tsunami suddenly looks...sad. "I...I had one. Princess Orca. She...she is no longer with us."

Oh. Poor Tsunami...I can't imagine Reed dying. Or Pheasant. Or Sora or Crane or Marsh or Umber.

"Princess Orca. She was going to be placed with the SeaWings. I guess you can be a SeaWing." The lady slapped a schedule and another piece of paper into her hand. "There. Schedule and room number. Next!"

Reed and I shoulder our way to the front. "Um, hi." I begin. "I'm Clay and this is my twin brother, Reed."

"Clay and Reed…" she says slowly. "Any older siblings?"

"No."

"You two are with the MudWings. Here's your room number and your schedule." The lady whipped her head around and glared at the dark-haired boy behind Clay and Reed. "Next!"

The boy was lost in a book, not listening to the desk lady.

"BOY!" she yells. "LOOK UP FROM THE FREAKING BOOK!"

The boy looks up slowly and puts his book away. "Yeesh."

"Come on." Reed says. "Let's find our dorm! Room 304, right?"

I glance down at my papers. "Yep."

We find our dorm quite easily due to the map: Room 304.

I open the door and smile. Two beds and a mostly blank room await me. Perfect for Minecraft posters and tacos.

I like tacos.

"So…" Reed sat down on one of the beds. "MudWings, huh? You ready to live out our muddy destiny?"

"Ha ha."

**Tsunami's POV**

I make my way to room 289. I open the door. It's pretty bland, with two beds. There's no one else in there. Do I have a single room? No, otherwise there wouldn't be two beds.

A girl suddenly poked her head into the room. Oh, there she is! I wave at her. She ducks her head shyly.

"Hi!" I say. "I'm Tsunami. You know, the princess. I think we're roommates."

The girl nods.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Tortoise." she whispers. Tortoise sits down on her bed and pulls out her phone.

Oookay.

**Glory's POV**

The desk lady told me I was a RainWing. Okay. I need to find room 280. I walk through the halls, hearing people snigger at my brightly colored hair. So what? I can be unique if I want to.

At last, I turn the doorknob and step into my room.

The first thing I see is a girl with blonde hair so long she could sit on it. She's lounging on one of the beds, texting someone and applying lip gloss at the same time.

I sit down on the other bed, waiting for her to say hi or something. She doesn't.

"Er, hi?" I say. The girl turns her head slowly and finally notices me.

"Excuse me, but can you _puh-lease _get out of me and Exquisite's room?"

I was taken back by her snooty tone. "Uh...excuse _me, _but this is _my _room. See?" I shove the paper in her face. "Right here: Glory, Room 280."

The girl snorts. "They obviously made a mistake. My parents paid extra to ensure that Exquisite and I were placed in the same Wing and room. I bet Exquisite's coming any minute."

Just as the snooty girl finished talking, the door opened again. There stood a third girl with short silvery-blond hair and pale skin.

"Exquisite!" Snooty girl says happily. "Now that you're here, I can tell _her _to get out of _our _room." She glares at me. I glare at her.

Exquisite looks confused. "But...we're not in the same room, Maggie. My roommate is a girl named Dazzling. I just dropped by to say hi."

"Don't call me Maggie. It's _Magnificent_." Magnificent says with a frown. She turns to me. "Well…roomie...stay out of my way. I want my first year in highschool to be perfect."

I grin. "Looks like we have the same goals. Nothing to worry about, then." I walk out the door and get ready to explore the rest of Wings High.

**I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.**

**Sooo…**

**Roommates…**

**I wonder how Tsunami and Glory will survive?**

**Any guesses on who Starflight and Sunny's roommates will be? They will be a male NightWing and a female SandWing.**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Roommates and Rainbow Girls

**Thank you Frostbite and Moonwatcher808 for reviewing, and Proneharmony for favoriting!**

**Starflight's POV**

I stand nervously in front of my room, room 303. Who will my roommate be? Another NightWing guy, I guess. I hope he's nice.

I prepare to fling open the door, but then, I don't have to. Someone opens the door _for me_.

It's a guy with jet-black hair and a humorous expression. He seems nice enough. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hi...I say nervously. "My name's Starflight."

"Cool." he says. "I'm Deathbringer. So you're a NightWing too?"

I nod. Deathbringer grins and steps to the side. "Well, come on in, roomie!"

Deathbringer is about to close the door when a girl with brightly dyed hair walks by our door. She looks as though she knows where to go and doesn't want to be disturbed.

**Deathbringer's POV**

I only catch a glimpse of rainbow girl, but she looks strong and independent. Marching past with her nose in the air, I immediately want to get to know her better.

And then she's gone.

I turn to Starflight. "Who was that?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Dunno. I saw her on the bus." Starflight pulls out a book and begins to read. I roll my eyes.

"Starflight, we just got to school and you want to _read_?" I gasp dramatically. He frowns, and I laugh. "But seriously, Star -"

"It's Starflight -"

"_Starflight, _then - I've known you for five seconds, but you seem to be a nice, but serious guy. We just got to Wings High. Don't you wanna see the school?"

Starflight mumbled something that sounded like, "no".

"Suit yourself." I open the door and walk off to find rainbow girl.

**Sunny's POV**

I open the door to my room and see a girl standing in my room unpacking her things. My roommate!

"Hi!" I smile. "I'm Sunny, and we're roommates, I believe."

She turns around. Her hair is short and blonde with black streaks, and she has tiny earrings made out of some kind of gem.

"What's your name?" I ask her nervously. She looks intimidating.

"Onyx." she says quietly. "You're Queen Thorn's daughter, right?"

"I am!" I say happily. "I can't believe you recognized me! Not most people do, since I wasn't _born _into royalty or anything fancy."

Onyx laughed. Maybe she'll be an okay roommate after all.

**Glory's POV**

I walk down the hall, going as fast as I can and trying not to run. I'm trying to get as far away from my roommate as I can.

Her..._nerve_...just…

You know what? I'm not even going to talk about Magnificent right now. That prissy RainWing can have the room to herself.

I turn around and stalk back the other way. Okay, now I'm just pacing. I don't have anywhere else to go, so why not pace?

I smack into a boy as he walks through a doorway. "Sorry," I mutter, then continue on my way.

I hear an "Ow!" come from him. I turn around and see him clutching the side of his face.

"Sorry." I apologize again.

"S'okay." he murmurs. He has jet-black hair and a pale complexion. His face is handsome and humor sparkles in his dark eyes.

We stare at each other for a few seconds. Wait...what the heck am I doing? This is so awkward. I turn around and leave him there.

I didn't catch his name. Too late to ask him now.

**Deathbringer's POV**

I sigh and walk back into the room. Great. I screwed that up so badly. And Starflight is still reading.

He looks up from his book for a second. "You okay, Deathbringer?"

Of course I'm okay. A girl just ran away from me why _wouldn't _I be okay?

Instead of saying that, I just murmur, "Yeah."

Starflight gives me a curious look, then goes back to his book.


	4. Chapter 4 - Maggie Sleeps In

**5 Reviews? AHHHH! Thank you guys!**

**Magnificent's POV**

I sigh and stretch. It's the first school day at Wings High. I glance over at my roommate, Glory.

Wait a minute...she's not there.

Huh. Well, so what if that Raingirl's gone? It's not like she's any real loss.

I put on my clothes, wash my face, brush my hair, and put my makeup on.

When I step outside my dorm, I hear the bell ring. Oof. What's my homeroom? I pull out my schedule. Someone called Professor Kestrel, room 509. I hurry down halls and up staircases, and make it to room 509.

Professor Kestrel is standing at the front of the class. She's got matted red hair pulled up into a

bun, and a serious but angry expression on her face. Ugh! She must have some _serious _split ends. Gross!

"I'm Professor Kestrel." she growls. "Welcome to second period science. Take out your science books."

Science? We're in homeroom! This lady must be crazy. I raise my hand.

"Yes?" she grunts.

"Ma'am, this is _homeroom_. Not second period." I said very clearly. "Are you alright?"

Kestrel glared at me. "What's your name?"

"Magnificent, ma'am."

Kestrel snorted. "Well, that makes sense. Listen up, lazy Raingirl: Skipping classes and then playing dumb is not allowed at Wings High. To Principal Nautilus's office with you."

"But...but…"

"No buts!"

**Clay's POV**

I was sitting in Professor Kestrel's class as the blonde girl - Magnificent - was sent to the principal's office.

"Wow," Reed whispered. "That lazy Raingirl got sent to the principal's office on the first day! She must be really dumb."

"As dumb as a cow," I said back to him. "Mmmm. Cows. Burgers."

"How can you think about burgers right now? We just had breakfast!"

"I like burgers."

The girl in front of me laughed. She had swiveled around in her seat and smiled. I smiled back at her. Why not smile? I'd rather have friends than enemies. And, plus, she was kinda cute.

"Hi," she said with a flick of her flaming ginger hair. "I'm Peril. You're in my homeroom."

"I am? I guess I didn't notice you." I told her. Peril laughed.

"I'm very noticeable." she smiled. "At least, that's what my mom tells me."

"Quite enough talking!" Kestrel yelled. The whole class stopped talking. "Now then, we will start the term off by talking about Kinetic energy…."

**Glory's POV**

I snickered as I sat down at a table for lunch. It was just after fourth period. I'd heard from some kids that Magnificent had slept till the second period.

You could say I'm a bad roommate for not waking her up. But hey! It's her fault she's lazy.

As I was getting in line, I noticed that the person in front of me was my stalker, A.K.A the boy who'd been following me around last night.

"Taking a break from being creepy?" I said. The boy flinched, then turned around and saw me.

"Oh...hey. What're you talking about?"

"Last night! You were following me!"

"That was an accident! I'm sorry. You're just not used to having handsome boys chase you. But you better get used to it, Rainbow Girl."

"_Rainbow Girl_?! What kind of a name is that?"

"Why don't you tell me your real name?"

"It's Glory. What's yours?"

"Deathbringer of the NightWings, at your service." he takes a low bow, and I giggle in spite of myself. Then I narrow my eyes again.

"So you just flirt with every random stranger you meet?"

"No. Only the pretty girls with attitude." he sighs and grabs his lunch, then walks away.

Did he just call me pretty? I feel all weird inside, like my cheeks are glowing red or something.

Deathbringer is a strange boy, that's for sure.


	5. The future of this story

Hi, it's Jocey.

So, I'm not active on and have moved to Wattpad.

This story is on Wattpad, so don't worry! I will continue to upload it there.

Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you there!

~ Jocey


End file.
